Azerbaijanball
Azərbaijanball |nativename = Azərbaycan Respublikasıtop|reality = ���� Rəpublic of Azərbaycan ����|founded = 30 August, 1991 (rəsurrəctəd)|predecessor = Azərbaycan SSRball|successor = |ended = |intospace = Yəs|gender =Male |language = Azərbaijani (official), Russian (de facto official)|capital = Bakuball|religion = Shia Islam Sunniball (Small Minority) Atheismball (Small Minorty) Orthodoxyball |friends = Russiaball (Sometimes) He is my real brother! Middlə Asian Brother Dagestanball South Azərbaycanball Pakistanball Israəlcubə Turkmənistanball Gəorgiaball (natural ally) USAball Uyghurball Ukrainəball Latviaball Belgiumball Albaniaball (sometimes) (I don't hate him) Uzbekistanball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Gypsy remover Kurwa Hungaryball Astrakhanball |government = Dominant-party prəsidential rəpublic|enemies = Arməniaball Frenemies= Yuo is of rightful Azerbaijan clay! Clay Stealer and Fake brother Gypsyball Kurdistanball Russiaball (Mostly) Serbiaball|notes = Origin: Oghuz Turks (mostly)|caption = Qarabağ is Azərbaijan!|likes = Kəbab, Mərcədəs, dronəs, oil, tərritorial intəgrity (only his own), historical rəvision, Eurovision, tall buildings|status = Rəady to rəsumə nəxt Nagorno Karabakh war|food = Kəbab,Qutab,Düşbara|bork = həri, həri|hates = Kurdistanball (for my brothər); journalists that say things hə doəsn't likə, Sharia Law, Salafis|affiliation = Bəing nəutral is bəst choicə, kind of UNball. (Actually CISball.)|military = STRONK!|onlypredecessor = Azerbaijan SSRball|predicon = Azerbaijan SSR}}Azərbaycanball is a countryball in South Caucasus, littlə brothər of Turkəyball. Lovəs Kəbab. Hatəs only Arməniaball and partly Russiaball for supporting thə formər (though səəms to bə finə with purchasing Russian wəapons). Has a lots of oil. Is thə richəst country in Caucasus too, though bəcausə of falling oil pricəs, is currəntly in əconomic turmoil. Don't want to bə in any union. Bəing nəutral is bəst choicə! Family *Son: Nakhichəvanball *Brothərs: South Azerbaijanball, Turkəyball and othər Turkic States, Pakistanball *Fathər: Azərbycani Dəmocratic Rəpublicball (1918-1920) *Grand Fathər: Safavidball *Grəat Grandfathər: Agqoyunluball *Grəat Grəat Grandfathər: Qara Qoyunluball *Grəat (3x) Grandfathər: Səljukball *Grəat (4x) Grandfathər: Turkic Khaganateball *Grəat (6-7x) Grandmothər: Caucasian Albaniaball Facts about Azərbaycan # Azərbaycanball can into oil and gas. USAball intənsivə # Azərbaycanball can into judən-kəbab. # Azərbaycanball is kəbab, so dəfənd kəbab. # Azərbaycanball can into rəlations with Israəlcubə. # Azərbaycanball can't into football. # Azərbaycanball is vodka rəmovər. # Turkəyball is Azərbaycanball's blood brothər. # Azərbaycanball is in conflict against Arməniaball ovər clay. RƎMOVƎ LAVASH! # Azərbaycanball '''can into spacə! # '''Azərbaycanball is onə of the most anciənt countries in the world. # Azərbaycanball '''is thə simultanəous intərprətər bətwəən Turkəyball and Russiaball. # '''Azərbaycanball is a "ə" usər. Spəcial ləttərs Ǝach ləttər in Azəri alphabət rəprəsənt only onə sound. Azəri (or "Azərbaycani Turkish") alphabət includəs somə ləttərs that arə slightly changəd. They are: Ö, ö; Ü, ü; Ş, ş; Ç, ç; Ə, ə; Ğ, ğ; I, ı; İ, i. Ö, Ü corrəsponds to Gərman ö, ü. Ə is closə to ä. Ş sounds Ǝnglish "sh", ç sounds Ǝnglish "ch". Ğ - Do you know how Frənch pronouncə "R"? YƎS! Azərbaycanball has both sounds: normal "r" and frənch "r" (in IPA ɣ), that is why Frənch "r" has its own ləttər: "Ğ" Havə you noticəd I and ı? It is likə Czəch "ý" or Russian "ы". That ləavəs İ. Don't bə afraid, this is əxact Ǝnglish I. Quotəs *"Qaqaş" - Məans "Bro", shortər version is "Qaqa", "My brothər" vərsion (when addrəssing to soməonə) is "Qaqam" which incidentally means "My poop" in Turkish. *"Oğraş" oʁrah - rhythms with "Qaqaş" but məans "Pimp", "Asshole" *"Ala" - məans "Həy", is samə with Armənian "Ara". *"Ə" - samə as "Ala" *"Göt" - litərally məans "Ass", used to describə a trəacherous man. *"Gic" - məans stupid Rəlationship * Turkəyball - Biz iki dövlət, bir millətik. Bəst bros, toghəter rəmoving Arməniaball. Whən əvər someonə attacks mə Türkiye is always on my side. * Gəorgiaball - Good friənds both hatə Russiaball and Armeniaball. Javakh is Georgian.Also stop sayin I am not caucasian i have been here before Armeniaball. * Gypsyball - Steals everything * Turkmənistanball - Bəst stan əvər.But sto stəaling my oil >:( * Pakistanball - Sunni stronk! And thanks for not rəcognizing Arməniaball! * Arməniaball -Şitty thiəf finally killing him. Yuo suck at Eurovision! 2011 Best year of my life !!! * Iranball - RƎMOVƎ IRAN! Yuo having minə clay yuo şitty Shia sməll thiəf, Türkiə will rəmovə yuo rəmovə khoməini rəmovə shah! * Nagorno-Karabakhball - You are not armen yuo are of azerbaijan clay.Even your Big Brother hate you. * OSCƎball - Only thing Ǝrmənistan and I can agrəə on is how usələss yuo are at solving Karabakh conflict. WAR IS THƎ ONLY WAY!! * ƎEUball - Will pay yuo oil monəy if yuo votə for me in Ǝurovision! And stop təlling mə what to do with my political prisonərs and saying I'm into human rights violations. IS MY BUSINESS!! * Northərn Cyprusball- I am rəally sorry i cən't rəcoqnizə you my nəpwhəw. * Russiaball-Stop supporting Armenia and trying to to remove turkey and kebab.But thank you for giving 12 points at Eurovision and for weapons * Serbiaball - Kebab remover who recognizes Karabakh as Azerbaijan Galləry Artwork ADR.jpg 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png L7 L1x-8YBs.jpg Azerbaiyánballbela.png AzerbaijanBall.png|Usər:ScrəwMcGru's Azərbaycanball Azerbaijan.png|Glorious Azərbaycan! VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics RrsKStT.png tVDSKnt.png|Can of into glorious dəmocracy dethstar.jpg Armenia Music is Best Music.png Azerbaijani_Warlord.png In_heaven.png WAGkAGj.png Georgia_Recognizes_Artsakh.png parenting.png CFhuQJb.png OSCE is useless 1.png Butov_Azerbaijanball.png BqtqFFB.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png Turkey can into bully.png 925506 679124568823877 945670925 n.jpg howtodrawazeri.jpg Azerbaijanball_powerpuff.jpg strange.jpg Karabakh.jpg|NKR is fakə S6ukqVN.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Ls6Ymi3.png Z1tvf5E.png azerbaijan_and_isis.jpg|Chəating ISIS kantribolturk.jpg 017nOje.png azercanintospace.jpg|Azərbaycan can into spacə azarmhistory.jpg HdAgbVJ.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Links *Facəbook pagə }} Category:Caucasus Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Orthodox Category:HUE Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Vodka remover Category:Caucasoid Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Azerbaijan Category:Ə users Category:İi/Iı Users Category:Armenia Haters Category:Transcontinental Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Three lines Category:Secular Category:Azerbaijanball Category:OSCE Category:Homosex Removers Category:Three line Category:Independent Category:Altaic Category:Azerbaijani Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Defend kebab Category:Star and Crescent Category:Former Soviet Category:Remove Soviet Category:Oil Category:Dictatorship Category:Earthquake Category:Remove Vodka Category:Fragmented Category:Second World Countries Category:Turkic Category:Knives Category:Azerbaijanball Brother Category:Islamic Category:Islamball Category:Shia Category:Pro Israel Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Gyro remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Israelcube supporter Category:Seperatist removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Russian haters Category:GUAM Category:Post-Soviet Category:Turkic Speaking countryball Category:Turkic speaking countryball Category:Caucasia Category:Caucasian Category:Transcaucasia Category:Muslim Category:CIS Category:CoE Category:Caspian Sea Category:Oghuz speaking countryball Category:Eurasia Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Landlocked Category:Former USSRballs Category:Mongoloid